creation of a perfect monster
by mastermorgan
Summary: a new student arrives at the academy and tells tsukune he isn't only human. he then makes a deal with him to unlock his true potential. but at what cost? how does he know tsukune was human? and what kind of monster is this kid? read inside to find out. will have lemons later. M rated


This story takes place at the end of season 2 in the anime.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsukune was headed towards his homeroom class with Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari. They where walking in silence until Kurumu spoke up. "So I hear that there's a new student in our class. It seems that he's some really powerful monster, but I don't know what kind yet."

"How do you know this Kurumu?" Yukari asked. "Easy" she said "I'm a queen when it comes to gossip." As the girls went about talking, Tsukune thought to himself. 'Oh great, another super powerful monster to deal with.'

In class the bell rang as a couple of students hurried through the door and into their seats. "Attention class." spoke quiting down the chatting students. "We have a new student." She said in a cheerful tone. "Please come to the front of the class and tell the students your name." A boy about the same age of Tsukune walked to the front and spoke. "I'm Avalon Geerius."

Avalon had dark silver hair with a couple gold strands in it. His hair barley went passed his shoulders. His eyes where bright silver with red pupils. He was 5,9 and had his hands in his pockets. He wore a black tux and dark grey jeans with blood red trim and a red undershirt. Around the rim of his body was a red aura that illuminated his features. He was muscular. But not to the point that he was giant. He had a metal chain attached to the right side of his pants. on it was a black stick with notches in it like a handle to a sword.

"My true form is a-" he was cut off by Ms. Nekonome. "Your not supposed to tell us your monster form or transform on school grounds. Or did you already forget the rules I told you five minutes ago?" "Right, fine." He walked back to his seat which was one seat up and to the right of Tsukune.

He turned around and looked me dead in the eye. "Hello Tsukune Aono." Tsukune was shocked. "How... How do you know my name?" "Heh. Its easy but I'll explain after class." Avalon said with a smirk, his teeth where sharp for a second but then changed back to human teeth.

After class Tsukune and the girls where walking towards the dorms when they heard from behind them someone call out. "Sup Tsukune" they jumped, especially Tsukune. When they turned around they saw Avalon strolling up to them in a layed back manor. "Oh, hey umm Avalon" Tsukune said a little frightened. "So you still want to know how I know your name?" "Uhhh sure." He said. "I can see everyones names, life spans, and races above their head." Tsukunes eyes widened.  
"You mean you know I'm a...human?" He whispered. "Yep. Don't worry your secret is safe. I also know your not 100% human." He said smirking. "Wait what do you mean not 100% human?" " you have vampire blood in you. Along with two other monsters." "Ok back up I get the vampire blood because I got that from Moka but what do you mean two other monsters?"

"I mean that your relatives must have been monsters. Oh and about the blood from her, that is already out of your system. You are three parts monster one part human." He said. "Well why have I been so weak?" "Simple. One, you just don't know how to use your powers. Two, the monster blood is so weak that there is mainly human blood in you. This tells me that you great great great and so on grandparents where monsters that just mated with humans. Who mated with humans again and again thus weakening the monster side."

"Ok I believe you. But why are you telling me this?" Tsukune asked "because the three monsters inside of you are the big three. Vampire, Werewolf, and Dragon." "Wait, dragon? I didn't know they existed too!" Tsukune said.

"Well they don't anymore. They where hunted and killed by humans and monsters alike because they where the strongest monsters followed by vampires and then werewolves." Avalon said. "I still don't understand why your telling me this." "Its because I want to train you and awaken your monster side. Your combined blood makes you the most powerful monster in existence."

"Well why are you doing this what do you get out of it?" "Simple I get to raise your first born as my own. The child will be unharmed and trained for fifteen years. After which I will safely return him or her to you and whomever your spouse is." "Why do you want that?" Tsukune asked. "You sure ask a bunch of questions. To strengthen the blood of the monster in you and your decendents. Of course I will do the same with your grandkids and so on until I die."

"I'll need a day to think this over can I come to you some other time with an answer?" Tsukune said. "I'll give you until the homeroom Bell rings tomorrow to answer." With that he walked away not saying another word.

In Tsukunes dorm room after he had done his home work and was laying in bed thinking about his decision. 'If I turn him down I'll have to rely on the girls for safety and I don't want them in harms way. If I do make the deal then I'll be the most powerful monster here. But then my first born would be taken away and trained into a strong and powerful warrior as will their child and theirs after that. That might not be such a bad thing though. Then again it'll take their childhoods away. No I cant do that I'm not making the deal.'

On his way to class he didn't find any of the girls waiting for him and instead was jumped, robbed, beaten and tied to a tree by a skeleton boy, a chimera that walked on two legs, and a lizard man.

Mizore who was looking for him found him and cut the ropes. They headed to class him using her as a crutch. She insisted to take him to the clinic but he told her he needed to do something first. They made it to class to find Avalon leaning on the wall waiting for him. "So, have you made up your mind?" Tsukune spoke. "Yes, I have and the answer is N-." He stopped himself and remembered what just happened. "The answer is yes."

"We have to make it offical." He unhooked the stick on his chain and it grew into a large scythe with a black silver blade. "Hold out your hand." "Whoa whoa whoa what are you going to do with that?" "I'm going to cut both our hands and then we shake to seal the deal. After that you cant go back. Your right hand please."

Tsukune held it out. Avalon gently slid the blade across his hand and a stream of blood came out. He then cut his own hand and shrunk his weapon and put it back. He placed his hand on Tsukunes palms inwards as light seeped through their hands. It got brighter and brighter then suddenly, it stopped. Tsukune looked at his hand the cut wasn't bleeding but he had a deep scar where it was.

"From now on we are bound together by blood. As are your children. They will be born with a birth mark on their palms in the shape of that scar. We'll start your training tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What did you think? If you liked it tell me in the reviews so I know to keep righting. Until then Mastermorgan out.


End file.
